Red All Around
by Sukidayo17
Summary: Something I did in about twenty minutes. Fully read Note before reading the story. If you don't like dark themes, don't read. You have been warned.
1. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

I just want to say in advance that I have a reason for writing this fanfic. Yesterday, someone hurt me and I am not happy about it 'cause I don't know if he did it purposefully or accidentally. I want to apologize to all Ed and Al fans. And if you cannot handle dark themes, leave NOW.

Those of you who decided to stay, click the next button and read away at what happens when I get pissed. I was also experimenting with a new writing technique. I hope you like and I want to say sorry again for what gonna happen. If you're reading my other fic, Nevermore Sister, I used the same name. This fic has nothing to do with that one.

Okay, I'm done. Continue and read to your heart's consent… and I hope you didn't eat before this. I don't think it's that gruesome.

Also, a review about it would be nice and would help me get out of the mood I'm in.

Thanks!

Shimoariku


	2. Red All Around

IF YOU DID NOT READ AND UNDERSTAND THE NOTE, GO BACK AND READ IT.

**_Red All Around_**

**_By: Shimoariku_**

**_-----+-----_**

It was raining out. The hardest it ever had. The sky was a dangerous red from the small amount of sunset there was. The lightning added to the crimson color that spread everywhere.

The truth was hard to absorb. Even the ground couldn't seem to absorb the liquid truth that was spilt all over it. Blood… the blood no one ever thought would be drained from their bodies. At least for quite some time. It was quite sad.

She felt nothing. Her skin had long since gone numb from the rain. All she did was stand and stare at her handiwork. An unnoticeable grin graced her lips. She could taste the copper and clearly see their faces as she ended it all.

Skye new what she did was wrong in every sense of the word. She didn't care though. They didn't deserve to live. They forgot about her. She couldn't stand that. She practically raised them. She paid for the operation and the supplies he would need. She was in debt to that old woman.

She was free of them now. Forever free to do what she wanted. But where she would go she knew not. She just knew that he would find out eventually. It was raining though. He wouldn't be much of a threat. She could dispose of him just as easily. He wouldn't see it coming. Much like they didn't.

She stood where she was as she heard the sound of approaching cars. They found her, and she wanted that. She wanted all to know exactly who it was that took them down. She would be remembered for this. If she lived, she was sure a certain Homunculus wouldn't be too happy with her.

She really didn't care. Why? What was the point? She could kill him again and again and get such pleasure out of it.

Her vision changed. She remembered seeing vivid colors of blue and gold, deep greens and soft earthen colors. Now… she saw nothing but red. The color of crimson liquid. She would probably always see through her eyes like this. She could get used to this.

She wondered that if this is what Barry the Chopper saw. She wouldn't be surprised. She knew why he liked doing what he did. But would she continue to track down siblings as he tracked down women? With the cars coming up around her… perhaps not.

She didn't move. She listened as the doors to the cars slammed and the sound of the safety on the guns were clicked off. They were surrounding her. She bent her head, allowing her red bangs cover her eyes and her face.

A single pair of footsteps could be heard. A soft intake of breath was evident from the man's throat when he saw the scene. No… the massacre. Who knew only two bodies could look so gruesome? You could barely distinguish the features of the victims. It was sick, and Mustang did all he could to keep his dinner down in his stomach. He never met something this horrid, not even in the Ishbal War.

Skye didn't move or fight as he placed her arms in cuffs. The cold metal of the cuffs was lost in her numb skin. His gloved hands on her bare arms were rough. Alas, she still could not feel anything.

Being seated in the car, Mustang got in beside her and they were off. He watched in the mirror at the coroners as they removed the bodies. He sighed, unable to look at the teen beside him.

"They looked up to you," he said. "Both of them. You were their sister. How could you do that to them?"

she was silent for a long time. Roy watched her face as her eyes began to twinkle with the light of a newborn murderer. The light he never knew would find a way into this specific teenager. She lowered her head, only a little of her wet hair falling into her face. She lifted her eyes without moving her head… shadowing her pure white face and her slightly blue lips. She smiled a toothy smile, almost as if she grew fangs.

The sight was stomach turning. She looked like the dead back to life. Like her eyes glowed with the same red from the blood that was spilt from her own two brothers. She laughed, but it was stony and cold, nothing like she used to be like. It was all gone when she took them and forced them to the other side of The Gate.

"They took everything from me," she said slowly with a raspy voice. "And I got nothing back. Alchemists believe in Equivalent Exchange. Taking their lives was the perfect price they needed to pay to be even with me. And now we are…"

she trailed off. Roy only stared at her in horror. Unimaginable feelings going through his body. She went insane. That's all he could conclude. There was only one sentence for what she did. After confessing, there would be no trial… just right to the sentence when they got to HQ.

And so it was that more blood was yet spilt upon the ground. But this blood was tainted black by the evil that coursed through her. Roy only hoped that she could be free so she could find a new way to forgive and to forget. Where she could go and be with her brothers the way she was supposed to.

The Elrics would be a family again. Father and Mother… with their oldest daughter, the younger Edward and the youngest Alphonse.


End file.
